


Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego Theories & Headcanons

by Little_Spirit199



Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: All The Ships, F/F, Headcanon, Idk why I’m writing this, Random & Short, Short Chapters, Theories, just for fun, quick updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Spirit199/pseuds/Little_Spirit199
Summary: Theories and headcanons for the Carmen Sandiego cartoon.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego is a really fun cartoon that I love to watch with my little siblings! The thing is, there are just too many little grains of information that I have collected and started thinking about. Here are some of my favorite headcanons for the series! Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Headcanon: Jean Paul and Antonio.

They’re a couple and no one can change my mind about that! A large chunk of the fanbase agrees with me on this. They don’t have much screen time (they were sidelined and Gray and Sheena got to have more development), but when we do see them, they’re always together. They have some really fun moments, too, especially in season four. That selfie scene, am I right?

These guys are my OTP for the series, funnily enough, even though they’re barely even characters. More screentime for my babies please!


	3. Chapter 3

Theory- Gray’s mental condition

This ones a little complicated, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to explain it very well. 

So basically, Gray, Graham, Crackle, or whatever you want to call him had a split personality disorder (and I’m not an expert on this subject, so if I get something wrong please let me know). Before V.I.L.E brought back all his memories, when he saw something that reminded him of stealing, he got back all his memories and instincts, but when he saw something that reminded him of his normal life, he forgot everything again and was just his old self. He only had one set of memories at a time, and that’s why he got so confused in the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Theory- Coach Brunt. 

This is a weirdly specific one, but I think Coach Brunt had a really bad relationship with her parents, especially her mother. There isn’t that much on the faculty’s backstories, but it would explain a lot. She always wanted to be like a mother to Carmen, so maybe she was trying to give her the childhood that she (Coach Brunt) never got to have.

I could see her fighting with her mother about joining V.I.L.E, or maybe about being more feminine. Either way, I think that would make sense as to why she’s so protective over the people she cares about.


	5. Chapter 5

Headcanon- Countess Cleo & Saira Bellum

I think these two are best friends. Opposites attract, right? Just by watching their interactions on the show, you can tell they're closer than most of the V.I.L.E faculty. They're the only ones who call each other by their first name without honorifics, and Dr. Bellum seems to do a lot to get Cleo the jewels she wants. Some people go as far to ship them. I think it is a pretty good ship, but they're just better as friends in my opinion.


End file.
